Broken
by Slightly Sinister Sinestra
Summary: Yes, another one of those Yazoo survives fics. But please give this one a try and review? On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't even know who _does_ own this. I just know that I don't!

Second bash at Advent Children. And my first attempt at a chapter fic. So, if you like it, tell me and I'll continue. If you don't like it, tell me and I'll stop. Just please tell me something! Anywayz, enjoy.

A broken face. Framed by hair that seemed a dull gray colour. Far to grey for such a young face. Slowly, the child reached out to touch the face, just to see if it was real or not. All the while expecting her hand to slide through nothing. Expecting this to be an image appearing due to excitment or tiredness. A familer image though ... really familer.

Her fingers connected with something solid. The skin felt so soft, even with the blood and dirt covering it. This was real, this person was real. Real and injuired. Still shockingly familer, but that didn't matter right now. She turned her head to shout for Cloud. Or Tifa. But the words never left her lips.

The hand against the face suddenly found itself in a vice like grip. She spun back around, trying to jerk her hand free. The injuired person didn't let go. Instead, the larger hand tightened its grip. A harsh croak tore its way from the lips.

"Loz..."

The familer name caused her eyes to widen. Had she heard that somewhere...

And then she noticed the eyes. Eyes she could never mistake. The same eyes as the man who had hurt Tifa. The same eyes as the man who'd changed Denzel. But this face was different. This was a different man. But one... who'd helped. Who'd helped do all those things. And he had her in his grasp. He had her trapped.

Doing the only thing she could think of, she threw her head back and screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She raced through the streets. God that girl chose the most inappropriate times to disappear. And now, when everyone was busy and happy... why now? God Marlene, why now?And also... that girl could _really_ disappear. There was no sign of her dark hair, or or little frame. No sign of the damn girl!

Sighing, she slumped back against a wall, thinking. Where would Marlene go? Why would she just leave like that? She was still thinking of an answer to those questions when Cloud pulled up. She raised her head hopefully, only to be met with somber eyes. He hadn't found her.

She opened her mouth to ask Cloud the questions she'd been thinking of, hoping that he could come up with a better answer, when a terrified scream cut through the air. Her heart nearly stopped.

_Marlene!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man winched at the sound of her scream, his eyes sliding closed. She felt the grip on her hand slacken and she yanked back. The man didn't stop her, merely let his hand fall back onto the ground. Terrified, she scurried backwards, almost under the wheels of a bike.

Screaming again, she whirled around. And instantly her heart slowed down. Cloud and Tifa jumped of the machine. The older women wrapped her in a hug.

Cloud, on the other hand, moved to the body against the wall. Like she had, he reached out to the face. Unlike her, he gripped the chin and pulled the face up, turning it to the left and then to the right.

"How did he survive?" The blonde man hissed. She couldn't provide an answer, so she jumped around the question with on of her own.

"What are we going to do with him?" Tifa raised her head as well, her dark eyes burning into the back of Cloud's head. The man appeared deep in thought, still holding onto the smaller man's face.

"I don't want to hurt a helpless person. Tifa, we have a spare bed don't we?"

Marlene felt her eyes widen and she glanced again at the man. At his broken face. She suddenly realised what Cloud was saying. She couldn't even imagine leaving him out here. She swung her gaze back to Tifa.

And smiled when the older women nodded.

Well? Well? Come on, cough it up! Is it, or isn't it good? Pretty please with suger on top?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again. Like I said, reviews do me good. They make me update. So a big thatnks to all you lovely reviewers! You guys are the best!

Chapter II

Denzel couldn' believe it. He was cured. He was healthy. That black ooze on his forehead was gone. No more bandages. No more days spent in bed, too weak to move. And now Marlene was free too. She wouldn't have to look after him anymore. Gods, that girl had done so much for him. She'd constantly looked after him, which in turn had practically saved Tifa. He'd have to thank her.

If he could only find her.

Marlene had disappeared ages ago, and he hadn't found her since. Hell, it'd gotten so that Tifa and Cloud had actually gone to look for her.

What he couldn't figure out was: Why the hell had she left? Wasn't this a celebration? Wasn't she as happy as the rest of them? Why walk out when everything was pretty much perfect? And why hadn't she at least invited him?

Sighing, he pushed his wavy fringe off his forehead, once again feeling the smooth, perfect skin. And once again feeling happy. And still worrying about Marlene. His good mood was dampened, so he drifted to the sidelines and sat there, staring absently into space.

And he remained sitting there, until he heard a new set of footsteps. They were much to heavy for anyone he knew. Heavy and clumsy. They stopped just in front of him. Startled, he jumped to his feet, suddenly finding his face burried in a cascade of dirty silver, shot through with red. It also smelled... coppery... metalic... like... he gulped.

The strands that hung around him smelled of blood. Almost fresh. What would be soft hair clung to his face with sticky globs of maroon. Swallowing a scream, he jumped backwards, stummbling and falling.Terrified, he glanced up, painfully aware that the room had gone deathly quite. He saw why immediatly.

Cloud was the owner of the footsteps, but not the owner of the hair. No, the shock of silvery grey belonged to one of _them_. One he recognised. Standing tall and proud, slender frame held with such elegance, his movements done with such grace. His head constantly cocked at an angle. And those eyes, demonic, feline, watching, waiting, observing everything from beneath sooty lashes and snowy bangs. This was the one to stand on the right of the one with shoulder length hair. This was the one to watch with no emotion. Not even amusement. Just a calculating look. This thing that Cloud was carrying, it was evil beyond a doubt.

His feelings must've showed on his face, because Marlene suddenly appeared beside him, her features twisted into an expression that was half apoligising, half pleading. He knew she wanted him to hear them out. But, no-one else seemed to want to, and he _really_ didn't. He was on his feet faster then he thought he could move, glaring angrily at Cloud. Several of the people that Tifa had referred to as 'friends' also crowded around the blonde man with the captive in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

He felt... uncomfortable. His weight was not really being supported. Somewhere in the haze that had become his mind he realised that he was being carried. By someone with bulky arms, thick shoulders and a wide chest.

Loz... it had to be Loz. Loz was the only one he knew that was built like this who'd take the time to carry him. His brother ... was still alive? And so was he, apparantly. Smiling softly, he snuggled closer to his brother's shoulder and started to drift of completely.

An explosion of noise, however, errupted just as his mind began to blank. And that held him between the waking world and sleep. He groaned and twisted in his brother's arms. Loz tightened his grip, holding him still. Loz held so tightly that it hurt. Angrily, he jerked again and pried his eyes open.

The world around him was a mess of colours, running together and moving before his eyes. He couldn't even begin to determine where he was, let alone how bad Loz was. Clearly not that bad, as he could walk. But he had to have been badly injuired. He blinked several times trying to clear his vision and slowly the colours arranged themselves into shapes. Fuzzy images that slowly became sharper.

The face staring down at him, the one that belonged to the one carrying him was first to come into focus. It wasn't Loz. It was the last person on the whole fucking planet that he wanted to be near right now.

"Cloud," he growled. Well, it was meant to be a growl. It came out as a harsh squeak. Oh, go on then! Add insult to injury! Why the hell not?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Denzel began shouting, a torrent of emotion spilling from him. Anger, pain, hurt, and betrayal. Cloud had betrayed him by bringing _it_ in here! It was supposed to be over! Why couldn't he have just left it out there to die? It was all it deserved after everything it had done. It had hurt so many people! It had hurt _him_! It had hurt his _friends_! And they happened to live in this house! The thing that had caused them all so much pain had no right to come into their home. And Cloud had no right to let it! Because Cloud was never here. Cloud wouldn't have to look at this thing every day! Cloud didn't understand! Cloud refused to understand! Why couldn't he just think about what was happening to the people around him for once?

And somewhere in the midst of this, it had begun to come to. Squirming in Cloud's arms, whimpering. It caused him to pause, and before he could even think of starting again, Tifa had run up and wrapped her strong arms around him in a tight hug. She started whispering to him, calming him. Willing him to at least try and understand. To at least listen to Cloud and let him explain. Because there was a good explaination for this.

One they were not destined to get, as _it_ decided to kick up havoc.The slim frame had managed to twist itself out of Cloud's grasp, landing with a hard thump just inches in front of him. Long fingered hands, also streaked blackened crimson, fumbled in the depths of the coat. Obviously looking for some weapon. One it didn't find.

Its unnatural eyes jerked up, eyeing the opposition warily. The entire group that had defeated its monster... against one. Despite himself, Denzel felt a rush of sympathy. It was quickly smothered.

The man in the red cape stepped foreward, his hand reaching out. But it wasn't a threat. It was a gesture meant to calm.

"Come on now," the man muttered, "None of us want to hurt you. We want to help you."

Whatever those words were meant to do, they didn't work. It went berserk.

Ah man! I ended on a cliffie? Well, I won't be updating for a while anywayz... Anyway. OK, so maybe Denzel was a wee bit OOC. I just have a feeling that he would get a little upset if one of the trio was brought back. Just, y'know, they did try to use him with the whole freaky water thing. So, yeah. Just me. And was Vincent OOC? I really don't know.

Well, please review?


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I'm back again. A big thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are so nice to me! Thanks! Well, anywayz, this chapter may be a wee bit confusing. I'm just going off the idea that Yazoo and the others were cloned. Yeah, just me?

Chapter III

"We don't want to hurt you. We want to help you."

His eyes widened. He couldn't stop them. He hardly even noticed them growing to twice their normal size. Noise dulled, and shapes swam together again. This couldn't... why was this happening?

_"We want to help you. We don't want to hurt you."_

They never did. Never wanted to do anything but help. Of course they didn't want to hurt him. Why would they want to hurt him? No, those small rivers of red weren't blood. They wouldn't draw blood. They were testing him. Testing his strength. And no, those dark purple patches weren't brusies. Why would they want to mark him like that? No, that was a test as well. Always a test. Always to help him. Never to hurt him. Oh no, they wouldn't do that.

His body went numb as blind panic seized him.

_Get out! _That thought swam clear as his mind became blank. _Get out now!_

He could get out. He'd done it once before. But he'd been in better shape then. And he'd known that area like the back of his hand. Known all possible exits. And Cloud hadn't been there then.

But he couldn't think about that now. He refused to think about that now. He sprang to his feet with none of his usual mannered grace. One of his legs threatened to give out under his weight, but he couldn't, _wouldn't_, let it. His hair hung in a static mess around his face, dangerously limiting his vision.

He shook his head and leapt foreward, dancing around a young female who'd chosen to lunge at him. He just had to get past them. Get away from them and then concentrate on finding a door. Just get past them, and avoid Cloud. He had to stay as far away from his big brother as possible. Because Cloud... Cloud was the one... he swallowed hard, forcing any thoughts of the recent events from his mind. It wouldn't do to think of that when surrounded by _these_ people.

Another person chose to take a grab at him. And in dodging that person, he staggered backwards and almost fell over young girl who seemed to think it wise to stand in the middle of a fight. His already sore leg buckled and he lurched foreward, swallowing his pained gasp.

But all he had to do was get back up. Get his leg back under him. He needed to get back up. He didn't want them to 'help' him. He didn't want to be back there. He knew he was merely a remnant. He knew he'd been made. But did that give them the right to use him? To hurt him? Did that really give them the right to hold the lives of him and his brothers as their personal play things? He wanted to get out. He barely earned his freedom the last time.

But... his brothers weren't here now. Did he really have a reason to get out?

No! He couldn't think like that. If he really deserved to die, it wouldn't be here. He shook his head and tried to force his leg to move. But before the limb had even jerked, two pairs of strong hands wrapped around each of his arms, pinning him down.

Panic seized him again and he jerked wildly. Just get out. Get away. But it worked out the way it always had. They always pinned him in the end. They always got him in the end. He wasn't getting away this time. Maybe never. His body went slack, he'd used up all the strength in his slender frame. He hadn't had much to begin with and now the adrenaline had worn off. His head dipped, fresh blood running through a curtain of silver hair.

It always worked out this way. But Loz wasn't quitely sobbing in the corner this time. Loz never would again. Kadaj wouldn't mock anymore. He bit back his tears. It would end just the way it started. It always did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud had not expected this. He hadn't even expected Yazoo to wake, let alone go crazy. And if it had just been him and Tifa, they probably wouldn't have caught him. Then again, if the others weren't here, then he probably wouldn't have lost it in the first place.

Slowly, he approaced Yazoo. The slim frame resembled a doll in between Cid and Barret's bulk. He'd expected a struggle to kick up again, not for the slim frame to fall slack. But the entire frame lost its tenseness, silver hair spilling around his face, tangled and dirty.

He reached foreward and pushed the thin tresses away from the strange eyes. They glared at him, half-lidded. A strange half smile curled on his lips.

"Don't cry, Big Brother..."

Tears. There were tears pricking his eyes. And he didn't know why. He couldn't understand why. Why would he be crying? Startled, he drew back. Yazoo's smile widened. And then his eyes slid closed once more.

Cloud cupped the small face. "I'm not crying. And I'm not your brother." But he couldn't say the words to Yazoo's face. Not to something ... _someone_ so fragile. The words congealed in his throat, a lump not unlike that caused by suppressed tears. Why? Why did this ... child ... create the same feelings in him as Marlene and Denzel and the others? He was an enemy, he'd tried to kill him. Why did it matter so much that Yazoo was hurt and afraid, and all of him and his friends?

Oh, it didn't matter. Not now, anyway. He'd find out later. When Yazoo was conscious again. And healed enough to think clearly, and not panic and try to run. Then again, once healed he might try to run anyway, and succeed. Why could nothing be simple?

"Vincent. Tifa. Help me with him?"

Well? Is it any good? Please tell me?


	4. Chapter 4

Hi peeps! Look, a really big thanks goes out for all the reviewers! I love you guys to bits!

Chapter VI

Hair soft like a cat's paw. Cool, gentle fingers that look so wrong wrapped around the handle of that gun. A frame so slender, it looks like it might snap. But it also looks so elegant. Your movements flow so gracefully. It doesn't make you look like a fighter. It makes you look ... like a dancer. Not someone who should fight.

It makes me want to protect you. That's why I can't tell you that I'm not your big brother. You look so fragile, I couldn't really bring myself to hurt you. You lie in my arms, jerking with every step I take up the stairs. It seems though, even when unconscious, you want to protect yourself. You're trying to twist out of my grasp, only you aren't even awake or strong enough for that.

You look as young and as weak as one of the children, and that makes me sick. Because, I tried to hurt you and you tried to hurt me. We fought, and you nearly died. But for what? For a reunion? For someone who couldn't save you? Someone who would only hurt you, because that's all it knows how to do. Someone who _has_ hurt you, taken everyone away from you.

That's why you're here I suppose. Because I couldn't hurt you, not after watching everything you hold dear destroyed. I know I even went so far as to take some of it. I hurt you, and all you've given me is this scar.

But I can't trust you, not after that little scene you caused. I can't put the kids in danger, even though you seem like a kid yourself. You've proven yourself well capable of killing people, and hurting people. And I can't take that chance with the people I care about.

Though you've been hurt as well. You proved that when you reacted so badly, you're afraid of us. And for some reason, I want to hurt the person who hurt you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tifa sighed, watching Cloud and Vincent treat the young man. He didn't look anything like the man that'd attacked her, apart from the silver hair and eyes. No, this one looked far more delicate. In every sense, he looked weaker, though she'd just seen that this wasn't true. Even when injured, he'd given them a run for their money.

Sighing, she turned to see Barret, Cid and Yuffie standing outside the door. Barret seemed to be trying to lead Yuffie away, who was craning to get a look in the room. A soft smile graced Tifa's lips. Same old Yuffie, ever curious.

Barret was looking away, as though not trusting himself to look at the boy on the bed, and that unnerved her. Because she didn't want hostilaties, considering the boy was jumpy enough as it was and she didn't want any casualties. Particularly since they'd have to take turns guarding him. And she didn't want the kids seeing any more fighting.

Cloud stood up, his movements far clumsier then they should've been. Vincent rose with grace that was ever presant, no matter what the situation. She sighed once again, and swung her gaze back on the boy. Her breath caught in her throat.

The boy's face had been cleaned, revealing the sooth flawless skin. And his hair, though still dirty, fanned out across the pillow with such elegance. He looked so... beautiful. Though it wasn't that that drew her attention. The sunlight streaming through the window threw his face into a jigsaw of dark and light. A stream of light illuminated the hair across his forehead, forming a... well, a halo. And beneath the golden halo shadows darkened the white skin. Shadow beneath light, a combination of the two extremes.

The angel born in hell.

She stared at him for several more minutes, before realising that this was causing everyone else to stare at her. A dark blush stained her features and she started to lower her eyes.

But eyes opened, and the unnatural beauty of his deep orbs burned into her dark eyes. Fear crept into them, and her heart wrenched.

"B...big brother..." the boy whispered, sounding like he desperately needed his brother. He needed a man that was no more related to him than she was. Pity filled her, and she glanced at Cloud. The man didn't seem capable of moving. So she did, running her fingers through the silver tresses. Hoping to calm him the way she would Denzel or Marlene.

The boy flinced away from her, and her heart continued its painful wrenching. Eventually, Cloud stepped up to them, something alight in his eyes.

"I'm.." the blonde started, but never got to finish as Denzel suddenly appeared, anger evident in his orbs. Tifa stared at him, before moving to stop him from entering the room. She didn't succeed, and before anyone could stop him, he ran up and grabbed the boy by the collar. He wasn't strong enough to raise the boy of the bed, but he didn't seem to care.

"You... you..." Denzel snarled. The boy's stared at him, his eyes half lidded.

"Hurting me... won't solve anything."

His voice, it was like the wind running gently through the desert. Soft, sad, lonely and yet indescribably beautiful, just like his eyes. Tifa felt her mind lose its grip on the scene, and becoming lost in that voice.

She barely noticed Cloud moving, and only came back to reality at a sharp cry of pain.

_Denzel!_

Well, should I make it Tifa/Yazoo? Anywayz, watch y'all think? Please R&R? And i'm very sorry bout the lenght. These chapters won't work long...


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody! Well, I'm back. With a kind of emotianal rant on Tifa's part to fill in a gap in the story. And, peeps, I've decided to make it Tifa/Yazoo. I actually like the pairing and so do many other people. I'm sorry to those who don't like the pairing, but can I beg you to continue reading?

Chapter V

You sleep, I watch.You're chest rises and falls, almost in slow motion. You've been like this for around three days. We've been taking turns guarding you, but I'm starting to wonder what's the point. You haven't so much as moved since Denzel ... Denzel ...

I'd honestly though you'd hurt him. As beautiful and fragile as you looked ... look, I know you to be capable of hurting people. I didn't see the boy I'd grown to love as my own son, try to hurt someone with hardly the strenght to fight back. I didn't think someone like you would let him. Because you've proven yourself so strong, why are you so afraid of us.

Where do you think you are?

"...test..."

You speak. And your voice is still so beautiful. Like the waves on the ocean, or the wind in the desert. It washs over me, so sad and lonely. So _beautiful_, so dangerous. Like silk wrapped steel.

And what of this test, hmm? And why sound so afraid? I guess I won't know, will I? Would you ever trust me enough to tell me? Would you trust Cloud? Do you trust anyone in this world, or even in the world of sleep. The face of a angel, the eyes of the worst evils ever. But would you trust me? I guess not.

You sleep, I watch. And you hold me in your spell.

Your face, contorted with fear, manipulating you delicate features into something almost frightening in itself. And then, your eyes fly open and you fly up, with a destructive form of grace I've rarely seen.

"TEST!" A cry this time. _What_ test is this? And _why_ so _afraid_? You're flailing limbs almost send you over the bed, and literaly flying into my arms. And we both freeze. You're trembling frame cradled in my arms for several seconds, before you pull back, looking almost horrified. Looking fearful. And I stare at you, trying to find my voice to call for help. And yet again, you're shadow strewn face holds my attention.

I watch. I always watch, until someone else comes. And this time it's Cloud.

Thundering up the stairs, causing you're already fearful face to become utterly terrified. Denzel made it look like that. I made it look like that. Everyone _but_ Cloud has done that.

"Did I fail then?" You look even horrified to have to ask. But fail what? This test you've been on about? I open my mouth to answer, but at the same time Cloud bursts into the room. I shut my mouth, and rise. My turn's over it appears, if it is or not is beside the point. I sigh, and walk out of the room, casting a quick glance over my shoulder at you. You don't look back. I sigh and swing the door closed.

Denzel is out playing with Marlene when I arrive downstairs. I couldn't bring myself to punish him, not after what he's been through. All I could do was banish him from you're room. All I could do.

Because I can't do much. I can hardly hold this place together. I can't stop Cloud from leaving. I can't stop wars from happening. I couldn't stop Denzel from getting Geostigma. And I can't stop you from crying in your sleep. I can't do much. But everyone tells me I'm doing a wonderful job.

Wonderful, yeah. I sigh, and step into the bar. Happy face comes back on. Cheerful voice comes back. I watch people come in and out. I watch them, and let them go. None of them look like you. None of them look like Cloud, or Marlene or Denzel. I watch. I can only watch while what's left of my world balances on the point of crumpling or mending.

I can only watch you and feel something. I can only hope you will come down and talk soon. At least to bring something unpredictable. And maybe you can make Cloud stay.

Maybe...

Well, that's it. Please R&R?


	6. Chapter 6

Well, mesa back! I told you I would be! Didn't I? I thought I did... anywayz here's chapter 6, Yazoo's second escape attempt and some serious explaining. A big shout out to all the lovely reviewers! You guys are the best. Hope y'all enjoy!

Chapter VI

The door was unlocked. He hadn't heard the key click. They wouldn't do something that stupid, unless... he swallowed. Unless the test was still on. They'd left it open because he'd been stupid enough to question. He'd asked if he'd failed. He should've known. She had him trapped ... of _course_ he'd failed. And he should have seen that and kept his mouth shut.

Loz and Kadaj would've made him shut up.They would've given him a warning. That was, of course, if the question came out at all. Because his speech had been bad back then, and fright made it worse. But they would've warned him anyway. On his own for one test and already he'd made a mistake that would cost him. He wanted his brothers, but they weren't here. Only big brother, who was with them. And it was big brother who'd make him complete this test. Either way.

He ran.

Out the door, into the blissfully empty hall. Though they were probably wearing him down, it was still a relief not to have to fight just yet. Down the stairs, stumbling on the leg of whatever he was wearing. He collected himself quickly and started running again, ignoring the pain shooting through his body. Heavy footsteps signaled the chase was on.

This place was smaller then he remembered. The path from his cell to the exit should have been longer. Had he taken a wrong turn somewhere and come across a different exit? Not a chance.

Several people stood up when he entered the room. He vaguly recognised some of them, but didn't dwell on it. The fact they were blocking the path to the exit was the more pressing problem. He backed a step, and narrowly avoided big brother. Several people seemed to take big brother's appearance as the cue to move.

They lunged at him. He moved.

Fighting was like dancing. You moved, the other moved, together, completely in time with each other, the music the rhythm of your pounding heart. And you stared into the hollow, souless eyes and knew what would happen if you slipped up in this dance. Cool marble fingers, white as snow, draw blood as the tempo increases. Movements become faster, almost crazed, if crazy can be graceful. Red drops fall as bloody rain, staining the dance floor.

And then stone cold hands grab you once again, and the tempo slows. You stop, the other stops. The dance has ended, but on neither's terms. It just ends. And, curteously, the other bows to you before leaving. And leaves you standing in a shower of your own blood falling.

White hot pain seared his lungs with every breath he forced. He was hanging limp, with a pair of think arms holding him upright.

"Jeezus kid, how many times we got to do this?" The voice sounded quite close to his right ear. Harsh sounding and male. He flinched, and slowly forced his head to turn, peering at the man through his hair. The man's face was square, with a heavy jaw and deep-set eyes. He didn't look like one of them. Then, neither did big brother. None of them did, really. But that didn't mean they weren't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yazoo had tried again. Although this time the attempt didn't seen half as crazied. It seemed ... like he'd only done it because he had been expected to do it. He hadn't even seemed to _want_ to do it. Though that hadn't stopped him from fighting. That hadn't stopped him from endangering people. Particularly Marlene and Denzel. Barret and Tifa had made sure that neither child was hurt.

And Cid had caught a violently struggling Yazoo.

He sighed and swung his gaze onto the blonde pilot, and was amazed to see him forcing the boy to sit on a chair. The feline eyes were wide with panic. He sighed and spun around to face the group, ordering them to sit down.

It was time they talked things through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yazoo was hard to get information out of. Simply because sometimes he seemed to forget how to form words. He'd open his mouth and then stop. He look at them warily whenever this happened, before trying again.

He explained that he thought he was at a lab, and about the experiments and the scientists, staring stubbornly at his knees the whole time. By the time his soft voice had stopped, Cloud felt sick. And judging by many of the faces surrounding him, many of the others did too.

Tifa was the first to move, walking up to the boy and holding out her hand to touch his face. He drew back, but paused once her hand had cupped his chin. She was looking at him the same way she looked at Cloud. Not as a child, but as a person in need of guidance. Or a smack upside the head.

"You're nowhere like that now. You're in a bar in the Midgar slums. And we're not going to hurt you. We don't hold with that. You're not going to have to go back," here, she paused smiling at him. "Now, do you want something to eat? You look like you haven't eaten in a while"

It took him a moment to process those words, then ducked his head as though trying to hide in his hair."I ... I haven't," he muttered, almost inaudibly.

Cloud smiled. Yazoo was starting to trust them, or he was to scared to deny them information. Perhapes, even after Tifa's speech, he still thought he was at those labs.

That was something that was going to have to be mended the hard way.

Well? Come on, cough up them reviews! It just involves hitting the little purple button at the bottom of the page. If I add please will you do it?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gomenasai!!!!**_

Okay, there is no excuse. I honestly forgot this story even existed until a few reviews showed up. So ... here is a small progression in Yazoo's POV so I can get back into the groove of this story. I am very sorry for the lack of updates.

_**Gomenasai!!!!!**_

Disclaimer: Nope, it ain't mine!

Broken: Chapter seven

When you look at the world as it is, it really becomes scary. When you see people as they really are, when you see their coldness, their lies, it actualy starts to hurt. In that sense, I guess I'm better off not being human ... I'm just a _person_. I'm just _Yazoo_!

These people, all crowded around me in this tiny room. They scare me. I'm terrified because I know they're lying, and I don't know what they're going to do. It's ... really _scary_. Loz used to tell me that it was going to be okay. That no matter what they did, it would be okay, because he was here for me now and he wouldn't let anything bad happen ever again.

Loz. Big, crybaby Loz, who could kill with his bare hands if he really wanted too, but couldn't tell you the answer to something basic like two plus two. ... Come to think of it ... I can't either ... but it's not really the same thing.

It made me feel so safe, that he was here. He promised he would protect me and Kadaj ... and I never wanted anything bad to happen to either him or Kadaj, so when Kadaj told us to 'buy him some time', it was always about protecting the other.

Big Brother doesn't understand that. He doesn't know anything. Like that little brown-haired boy who calls me 'it' and glares. Or that woman, who tells lies on instict, just to calm me down. Like _they_ always did. They don't understand, because they're _human_ and humans_ lie_ and _hurt_ and _experiment_. Humans make things. They make things and then hurt what they make. Humans want to understand, and when they can't, they lash out. They try to _control_ with drugs and lies and hurt.

And they _scare _me. They made me _wrong_. They made me wrong and they _hated_ me for it. Loz and Kadaj were made right ... but humans couldn't control them, couldn't understand them, so they _hurt_ them. Loz still told me it was alright. Loz said he'd protect me. Kadaj told me it was okay. Kadaj made plans. They protected me from the lies and the hurts and they got me away from the experiments.

And big brother _killed_ them. He brought me back to _them_ ... and they all still lie.

xXx

Tifa looked up from the pot she was cooking at. The clone ... Yazoo ... had drawn his knees up under his chin and was sitting as silent and cold as a marble statue. The whirling, shrieking devil was gone, as was the the terrified ... child ... of just a few moments ago.

She was looking at the cold, strangely and strikingly beautiful being that Cloud had discribed when they had fought.

And yet, she could still feel that something was wrong. Terror doesn't abate as fast as that.

xXx

So, there ya have it. I hope you've enjoyed and I promise I will try to remember this story exists from now on.

See y'all!


End file.
